El por qué no llorar ?
by Valeria15
Summary: ¡Nya Hola! Dei ¿abandonado y solo? Sasori ¿Niñero-Novio? ¿Que diablos es esto? ¡Quien sabe! Un Dei mal herido a sido encontrado :3
1. Chapter 1

**La inspiracion por fin a llegado a mi *-***

**I'm so happy :D**

**Bueno he aquí el primer cap :3**

* * *

><p><strong>El por que no llorar ?<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

-Te veo mas tarde Sasori, conectate a si me pasas lo de ayer! - Grito el pelinegro mientras se alejaba de aquel encantador ojimiel que le dirigía un saludo gentil con su mano mientras giraba en aquella solitaria esquina..

El silencio se apodero de aquella solitaria cuadra, solo se escuchaban resonar los pasos de aquel pelirrojo que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por aquella inusual tranquilidad en la calle, en el momento en que él paso por aquel callejón, se escucho crujir la basura y resonaron un par de botellas, aquellos sonidos pusieron aun mas nervioso al pelirrojo que apretó el paso y doblo en la siguiente esquina, por primera vez le desesperaba llegar a su casa en donde sabia que estaba a salvo..

Al fin llego a su "dulce hogar" por decirlo así; era una mansión de dos pisos que compartía con su querida abuela que era una medica reconocida, ella siempre estaba de guardia, muchas de aquellas veces se quedaba a dormir en el hospital por lo cual el joven de ojos acaramelados casi nunca la veía. Aquellas cuadras que había recorrido de camino a este le habían parecido eternas, pero al llegar no puedo evitar preguntarse que había provocado aquel ruido que provenía de ese sucio bote de basura, un gato tal vez? Esa incógnita permaneció unos cortos minutos rodando en la mente de aquél, desapareció en el momento de prender su laptop y conectarse a un par de redes sociales, al terminar de pasarle aquellos documentos que le había prometido al Uchija cerro aquella laptop y se dirigió a la cocina..

Tarareaba una nostálgica canción mientras revisaba la heladera "Ajá!" exclamo mientras sacaba unos trozos de tarta de chocolate que había ocultado en el ultimo estante de la nevera, se encamino a su cuarto, al llegar poso sus dulces en su pequeño pero colmado de cosas escritorio, tenia libros, hojas sueltas, pinturas, lapices, varios cuadernos y una pequeña lamparita.. Se sentó y comenzó un pequeño boceto de un rostro que había soñado la noche anterior, era un joven rubio; sus cabellos dorados como el sol y unos grandes ojos del color del cielo, aquel rostro le trasmitía un sentimiento casi inexistente de ternura, ese cariño a primera vista que uno sentía cuando conocía a aquella persona especial.. Lo que le extrañaba a aquel pelirrojo era que este nunca lo había conocido y si debía haberlo visto en algún sitio, lo había olvidado, era extraño para él no recordar a un rostro, ya que cada vez que conocía a alguien lo examinaba minuciosamente y contemplaba su perfecta hermosura, para él todas las personas eran hermosas a su manera y aquel que dijera lo contrario solo era aun mas hermoso.. Al terminar aquel dibujo lo miro con extrañeza mientras intentaba recordar.. "**Quien rayos es?**" se preguntaba una y otra vez torturándose mentalmente, molesto por no poder recordarlo se arrojo a su cama y cerro sus ojos..

Al escuchar aquel tema de _Nickelback_ abrió sus ojos, poco a poco se levanto y comenzó a caminar adormilado hacía el baño..

En la planta baja raramente; se encontraba su abuela preparando el desayuno, el ojimiel entro a la cocina mientras revolvía sus rojizos cabellos en un intento de acomodarlos; habían quedado aplastados por el sudor que le había provocado al pelirrojo dormirse vestido..

-Ah! Estas en casa - Dijo aquél mientras levantaba su rostro

-Si volví hace un rato y pensé que hacía mucho que no te preparaba el desayuno.. - Explico mientras sonreía la anciana, el pelirrojo la miro molesto.

-No tienes porque hacerme el desayuno estoy acostumbrado a arreglármelas solo ademas, si acabas de llegar deberías descansar - Manifiesto aquél -Vete a descansar, yo me encargo - Agrego mientras sacaba el jugo de la heladera y lo dejaba en la mesa.

-Sasori estoy perfectamente descansada ademas, ya termine tu desayuno - Dijo la anciana mientras dejaba dicho desayuno en la mesa, el pelirrojo le echo una mirada rápida al reloj, notando que se le haría tarde se sentó rápidamente a comer sin chistar. Aquel ingirió tan rápido aquellos alimentos que se ahogo, tomo rápidamente el vaso de jugo que había servido y se levanto aprisa de la mesa.

-Ya me voy! - Exclamo mientras corría a la puerta con su mochila al hombro

Mientras caminaba comenzó a recordar aquel suceso que había ocurrido la vez anterior que había caminado por este camino que recorría ahora, al pasar por aquel oscuro callejón; miro el bote de basura mientras su intriga comenzaba a crecer, esta vez no se oía ni un solo ratón en aquel sitió, solo se oían las hojas secas que se arrastraban por aquella calle completamente desierta..

Al llegar a la secundaria aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieron, se paro en la puerta y saludo algunos compañeros que se encontraban en una por lo visto entretenida charla sobre cuanto les habían salido los materiales para la clase de arte a el pelirrojo le pareció un tema tonto que discutir y se encamino a el aula de clases..

-Heyy! - Gritaron por detrás de él, al darse cuenta de de quien era aquella voz, le resto importancia y siguió su camino

-Detente ahí maldito! - Grito aquel masoquista de pelo blanco, al pelirrojo no le quedo mas remedio que darse la vuelta, sonrío burlonamente al ver como corría el procedente de aquel grito.

-Que hay? - Llego a decir el moreno que se encontraba amarrado a aquel se podría decir "incoloro" amigo

-Buenas, se levantan con mucha energía eh? - Dijo en tono burlón el pelirrojo mientras miraba como jadeaba el peliblanco que se sostenía en sus piernas mirando el suelo

-A mi no me mires - Dijo el moreno con un tono un tanto molesto, situó sus verdes ojos en su compañero que aun no recuperaba el aliento - Creo que necesitas hacer ejercicio mas a diario - Agrego con un tono burlón refiriéndose a aquél

-Cállate maldito Kakuzu! - Exclamo el peliblanco mientras volvía a su postura habitual.

...

Las clases se tornaban algo aburridas estos días, mas de lo normal, las vacaciones se acercaban y ya nadie se esmeraba en dar una buena clase o prestarle atención a la clase, el pelirrojo miraba por la ventana mientras recordaba el rostro de aquel rubio que había vuelto a aparecer en sus sueños, quien era? o mas importante aun; por que le soñaba? Al sonar el timbre; todos se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a casa, aquel ojimiel aun estaba mirando las hojas secas arrastrarse por la vereda con su cabeza recargada en el brazo derecho..

-SASORI! - Grito el pelinegro que hacia ya tiempo que intentaba llamar la atención del pelirrojo

-Eh? Que pasa? - Llego a preguntar aquel mientras volvía al mundo

-Hora de irse - Dijo el Uchija mientras situaba sus ojos de un color carmesí en el extrañado, era raro que este se quedara colgado en una clase

-Ah, si - Dijo secamente el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta

-Pasa algo? - Pregunto algo preocupado el pelinegro mientras lo alcanzaba dando un pequeño trote

-Nada en especial, solo pensaba.. - Dijo el mientras le dirigía una sonrisa

Al encaminarse a casa el pelirrojo se encontró nuevamente en aquella calle, la intriga volvió a invadir su cuerpo, dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, este gato no pensaba rendirse, al llegar a aquel callejón se asomo al basurero que le causaba ese enorme interés, lo abrió rápidamente, al abrirlo él no creyó haberse encontrado con tal desconcierto.

...

El pelirrojo lo coloco con sumo cuidado en su sillón y corrió por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.. Comenzó a limpiarle la sangre con un paño húmedo y desinfectante, en ese momento él despertó..

-Hey, estas bien? - Pregunto el pelirrojo que lo miraba preocupado.

-Quien eres? Que quieres1 - Dijo el niño que velozmente se puso a la defensiva en una esquina de aquel sillón, desde donde miraba con recelo a Sasori, el pelirrojo lo miraba aun mas preocupado, ¿Por qué este chico reaccionaria así ante una persona que intenta ayudarlo? ¿Por que reaccionaria así ante cualquier persona?

-No te haré nada, asé que cálmate mocoso..- Aseguro el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a él

-Eso dicen todos! Nunca te van a hacer nada.. - Dijo el pequeño mientras se le nublaba la vista - Ellos nunca quieren nada, pero igual te quitan todo.. - Agrego con la voz quebrada, sus lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por aquellas sucias mejillas.. El ojimiel lo miraba atónito, "**¿que le hicieron a este niño?**" se preguntaba mientras lo miraba desconcertado, se acerco cuidadosamente a él rodeándolo con los brazos, el menor lo miro extrañado, lentamente rodeo con sus pequeños brazos a el mayor que lo abrazaba con gran afecto.. "**Es tan ****cálido**" pensó el niño mientras buscaba un lugar en el pecho del pelirrojo, preferiría no separarse nunca, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sentido que estaba seguro.. El pelirrojo comenzó a separarse y luego miro de cerca a aquel niño; tenia una larga y lacia cabellera rubia, y unos hermosos ojos celestes, estaba salpicado de sangre en la cara, sus muñecas marcadas por alguna soga, tenia varios golpes en la cara, su ropa tenia varias manchas de sangre y estaba algo rota "**¿Que rayos le hicieron a este niño?**" pensaba el pelirrojo con rabia, lo habían torturado? "**Malditos**" Pensó con rabia y situó su mirada nuevamente en el rubio que lo miraba desconcertado aquel tendría unos doce años, se veía tan indefenso, tenia que hacer algo..

-Quieres bañarte? Te presto algo de ropa.. - Al fin declaro el pelirrojo, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, aun se notaba el rastro de las lagrimas de aquel rubio, no quería volver a verlas nunca mas y para eso pensaba estar para él, cada vez que lo necesitara.

El pelirrojo miro perplejo al niño que se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -Un!

...

- Si necesitas algo me llamas! - Exclamo desde la puerta del baño el pelirrojo mientras iba a buscar algo que aquel niño pudiera usar, gracias a dios llego a encontrar la caja de ropa de cuando era mas chico, saco una muda de ropa y la dejo sobre su cama..

-Danna! - Grito el rubio desde el baño, el pelirrojo se asomo a la puerta

-Ya esta? - Pregunto mientras se asomaba con una sonrisa que se borro rápidamente, su pecho.. el pecho de aquel niño tenia miles de cortadas y abundancia de golpes, el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa. - Maldición! -Exclamo el pelirrojo que se había acercado rápidamente al rubio y observaba aquellas heridas con delicadeza. El ojiazul lo miro perplejo y luego con ternura.

-No te preocupes, ya no duelen - Dijo aquel niño intentando despreocupar al mayor. El ojimiel toco una herida con su dedo y miro al rubio que hacia una mueca intentando no mostrar el dolor que le había provocado aquel roce. El pelirrojo sonrío, lo tomo de la mano, y lo llevo hasta su habitación.

-Que haces? - Pregunto el rubio que miraba extrañado al ojimiel que hurgaba en un mueble.

-Ajá! - Exclamo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba otra caja de primeros auxilios.

-Enserio? - Pregunto irónico el rubio levantando una ceja, el pelirrojo sonrío y comenzó a desinfectar cada herida y cubrirla, seguido por unas muecas de dolor del ojiazul, al terminar aquel sufrimiento el rubio volvió a hablar - Danna, como te llamas? - Pregunto aquel con un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

- Sasori Akasuna - Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba al niño que intentaba vestirse sin que el lo viera

-Un, soy Deidara - Dijo el rubio que ya se había puesto el pantalón, comenzó a dar vuelta la remera.. - Vives solo aquí? - Pregunto curioso mientras miraba a su alrededor, claro la casa era enorme.

-No, con mi abuela, aunque casi nunca esta. Iré a cocinar algo para comer tu vístete y ponte cómodo, desde ahora estas es tu casa -Dijo el pelirrojo que le dirigió una sonrisa a aquel ojiazul y se dirigió hasta la puerta..

-Amh.. Danna.. - Llego a balbucear el menor

-Si? - Pregunto él mientras se daba la vuelta y posaba sus ojos como soles en el rubio

-Gracias - Dijo aquel rubio sonrojado mientras posaba sus azules ojos en el piso, el mayor sonrío, se acerco, le beso su frente y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando algo atontado al pequeño.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyyya *-*<strong>

**Bueno espero les aya gustado :D**

**Luego escribire el segundo, me apresurare si dejan Reviews :O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaa TT-TT Tuve que escribirlo por segunda vez por que a la primera se me corto la luz D:**

**Espero les guste TT-TT**

**Dejen Reviews porfa TTwTT**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

-Danna - Llamo el rubio entras se asomaba por la puerta

-Mmh?

-Que cocinas? - Pregunto el rubio mientras se amarraba a su brazo con su ligero sonrojo siempre presente, el pelirrojo estaba cortando algunas verduras en la mesada, lo miro con afecto

-Ya veras - Dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba al pequeño con intriga - Después de comer iremos arriba a armar la cama - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras echaba los alimentos a una sarten, aquella casa tenia cinco habitaciones, aun así; él pensaba armar una cama al lado de la suya, el rubio asintió.

...

-Y.. listo - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de estirar las sabanas - Yo voy a dormir acá y vos en mi cama, si?

El rubio lo miro extrañado, porque él iba a dormir en el piso? -Danna yo puedo dormir en el piso, no te preocupes - Dijo el rubio sonriendole al mayor que lo miro con ternura

-No, porque yo quiero dormir en el piso - Dijo el ojimiel simulando un berrinche de nene chico, el rubio rió - Bueno ya vamos a dormir, mañana hay cosas que hacer - Dijo apagando las luces cada uno se metió en su cama y se echo a dormir, ambos estaban exhaustos y se durmieron inmediatamente.

.. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana cuando el menor empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, sollozaba, pataleaba, gritaba, debía tener una pesadilla.. El despertó agitado y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente pero intentando no hacer suficiente ruido como para despertar al pelirrojo, que hacia rato que estaba preocupado mirándolo.

-Era una pesadilla, ya paso.. - Dijo con una voz amable el ojimiel desde el borde de la cama mientras acariciaba la cabeza del rubio que empezó a llorar aun mas..

-Da-danna.. -Dijo la voz quebrada del pequeño

-Mmh?

-Puedes dormir conmigo? - Pregunto el ojiazul mientras frotaba sus ojos, el pelirrojo lo miro perplejo, se levanto y cambio de cama.. Le beso en la cabeza al menor y volvieron a dormir, esta vez los dos abrazados.

...

Al comenzar a sonar el despertador el pelirrojo estiro la mano rápidamente para callarlo, era sábado después de todo, no quería despertar al rubio, se echo un vistazo; el rubio lo estaba rodeando con sus pequeños brazos, el sonrío, se levanto cuidadosamente y en su remplazo dejo una almohada

-Da..nna.. amh..- Balbuceo dormido el rubio mientras estrujaba la almohada, el pelirrojo, sonrojado, tapo con las sabanas al rubio y se dirigió al baño, mientras lavaba su rostro recordado el llanto del pequeño la noche anterior, que soñaría.. ? Ahora que lo pensaba no sabia nada de aquel niño, aunque le parecía conocerlo desde siempre.. El simplemente lo había encontrado y traído a casa, como si fuese un gatito callejero, pero este gatito tenia doce años y tenia que tener unos padres, no un chico de dieciséis años como niñero, aunque que tenia de malo? El tampoco tenia padres desde los nueve.. Y no iba a negarlo, no quería que se fuera, le daba un toque especial a su vida, ese cambio que aquel pelirrojo tanto necesitaba, pero ese no era el punto, tenia que hablar seriamente con el menor para que le contara su historia y de ahí en mas habría que ver.. "**Esto va a ser algo ****difícil**" pensó el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, no quería saber porque aquel pequeño estaba en ese estado, en un basurero, inconsciente, tampoco quería hacerle recordar aquel pequeño detalle, un gran dilema para el pelirrojo ya que tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano, tenia que saberlo..

Al bajar las escaleras se sintió aliviado de que su abuela no estuviese, no quería explicarle lo que había pasado, no lo dejaría tomárselo con calma, saco un pedazo de pastel de chocolate (Amaba el chocolate) y busco un tenedor, en el momento de ponerse a comer un gran estruendo se escucho arriba, corrió por las escaleras para ver que pasaba..

-ESTAS BIEN? - Grito el ojimiel mientras entraba a la pieza dando un portazo y dio una mirada rápida a la habitación

-Si, un... -Dijo el rubio que se encontraba tirado en el piso con su almohada abrasada - Owww - Gemio mientras se frotaba la cabeza, se paro y corrió a abrazar al pelirrojo

-Buenos días Danna! - Dijo emocionado el ojiazul que no parecía querer despegarse de aquel

-Si, bueno días.. - Respondió el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño - Vamos lávate la cara, hay postre de chocolate de desayuno - Menciono con una sonrisa irresponsable

-Woaah! Mi favorito! - Exclamo el rubio mientras corría a toda velocidad al baño

Mientras el menor comía el pedazo de tarta que le había cedido el pelirrojo, el protagonista comenzó a divagar, "**Debería preguntarle, no es buen momento acaba de levantarse, claro ¿y si llega Chiyo que hago?, tengo que preguntarle con tacto..pero.."** mientras este tenia una batalla entre su cerebro y compasión; el rubio había adivinado lo que pensaba..

-Oye, Danna, sabes yo.. - Dijo el menor mientras le dirigía una mirada perdida a su postre, el pelirrojo volvió su mirada hacia él - Yo estoy acá viviendo contigo como si nada, y estoy seguro de que quieres saber lo que me paso, te entiendo ademas debes querer ir a la policía no? - Dijo mientras posaba sus celestes ojos en el mayor que lo miraba atónito, el ojiazul sonrío. -Sabes, yo.. No tenia ninguna esperanza, simplemente, esperaba morir.. Pero tu apareciste.. -Dijo mientras volvía su mirada al pastel, lo miraba con ternura y cariño, mientras recordaba el día de ayer.. -Me cuidaste, y me diste un hogar, confió en ti.. Si quieres saber algo solo pregunta.. - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa hacia el pelirrojo

-Como es posible que puedas leer mi mente? - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Yo no leí tu mente, un - Dijo el rubio que mantenía su sonrisa, esa que tanto lo identificaba, "**Es hermoso**" pensó el mayor - Yo leí tu rostro, estas preocupado por lo que me paso y por lo que pasara conmigo..- El pelirrojo lo miro pasmado, había adivinado su mirada, tienes que conocer a alguien para hacer eso, solo estuvo conmigo desde ayer, es imposible, es mas yo nunca muestro lo que pienso.. Otra batalla en su mente se desato. El rubio al ver que no reaccionaba siguió comiendo su pastel.

-Deidara.. - Llego a decir el mayor

-No me llames por mi nombre completo, me molesta - Indico el rubio mientras dejaba el tenedor colgado en su boca

-Okay, Dei, te molestaría contarme con exactitud porque estabas en un bote de basura? - Pregunto el ojimiel levantando una ceja

-Ammh.. Eso con exactitud no lo se.. Pero te digo lo que recuerdo.. - Dijo el rubio mientras cambiaba su expresión por completo, ahora tenia una mirada triste, nostálgica.. El pelirrojo sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, dicen que los ojos son la puerta al alma, este cuando miro a los ojos de aquel ojiazul, pudo ver un niño llorando, pedía que alguien se quedara con él, que no lo abandonaran, tenia miedo.. Asintió.

...

-Y eso es lo que paso - Dijo el rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa dolida, el pelirrojo intento no mostrarle la lastima en sus ojos pero no podía evitar querer abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca mas, protegerlo, "**Matar a sus padres frente a él, y luego torturarlo para que les dijera donde estaba el dinero que buscaban, que ni el sabia, luego tirarlo en otra ciudad en un bote de basura, inconsciente..**" la rabia se apodero de aquel pelirrojo quería matar a alguien, no, quería matarlos a aquellos malditos.. le echo una mirada al rubio, tenia los ojos nublados, se veía el dolor que había sentido al contarlo, al vivirlo.. El rubio miro al mayor - Pero todo a sido compensado - Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía ampliamente, el pelirrojo se sonrojo esa mirada, esos ojos, su sonrisa, todo le gustaba, era muy hermoso.

-Porque lo dices? - Pregunto el pelirrojo que dirigió su mirada al piso mientras intentaba que no notara su sonrojo, hubo un corto; pero que logro intrigar aun mas al pelirrojo, silencio.

-Porque.. - Comenzó a explicar el rubio mientras un sonrojo empezaba a hacerse claro en su mejilla - Te encontré a ti, va.. Tu me encontraste a mi - Dijo con su sonrisa aun presente, esta vez su ojos mostraban inmensa alegría, el pelirrojo lo miro boquiabierto, "**Que dijo? Estará agradecido? No, es algo mas.. Rayos por que pienso tanto cada cosa que dice? Yo no soy así.**" pensó algo molesto por su reacción a las palabras del menor, que le estaba ocurriendo? el famoso chico sin sentimientos, su famosa fortaleza comenzaba a desaparecer.

...

El rubio miraba al pelirrojo pensativo que contaba al policía que le había ocurrido..

Al salir de allí el rubio se le pego al brazo mientras miraba desconfiado a todos a su alrededor, no confiaba en nadie, solo en SU Danna..

-Danna, ya podemos irnos? Me puedo quedar contigo? Me niego a vivir con alguien mas, me lo prometiste! - Parloteaba el menor, el pelirrojo lo miro con inmenso cariño

-Claro solo firmo unos papeles, tengo dieciséis años no puedo adoptarte, pero te puedes quedar en casa - Explico mientras sonreía

-Yo no quiero que me adoptes, un.-Dejo en claro el menor cruzándose de brazos- Yo quiero estar contigo, nada más. -Agrego, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de aquel ojimiel.

-Solo.. espérame aquí. -Dijo el mayor que se agacho asta el ojiazul le beso su frente y se dirigió a una oficina..

..

-Esta seguro de esto ? - Volvió a preguntar por tercera vez el agente mientras levantaba una ceja

-No me importa si es que lo siguen o no, se quedara en casa, ademas, solo en mi confía. - Dijo el pelirrojo que firmo el papel y salio por la puerta indignado por la inseguridad que tenia el policía sobre esto.

-Danna, danna! Ya podemos irnos? - Pregunto el menor emocionado, mientras tiraba el brazo de aquel

-Si.. Ya nos vamos - Confirmo el ojimiel mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio y salían de allí.

...

-Están buenos eh? - Dijo el ojimiel mientras sonreía ampliamente, no podía evitar sentirse feliz alado de aquel niño, no sabia que tenia, pero el era feliz, ambos lo eran.

-Un! - Exclamo el rubio mientras le daba otra mordida a su Tayaki - En especial por que son de chocolate - Agrego mientras sonreía al mayor, aquel se sonrojo, esa sonrisa eran otra de las cosas, no sabia que tenia, pero era el mejor regalo que aquel rubio podía hacerle..

-Amas el chocolate eh? - Dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada penetrante que logro hacer sonrojar al pequeño

-Si, a ti también te gusta no? - Dijo el rubio dirigiendo sus ojos a aquel alimento, esa mirada, hacia que este se pusiera intranquilo pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba

-Claro, es mi favorito - Dijo mientras sonreía el ojimiel.

* * *

><p><strong>:o ROMANCE ROMANCE *-*<strong>

**No sean malos dejen Reviews TT-TT**

**Me inspira que lo hagan, si no siento que nadie lee lo que escribo D:**

**Adiós, cuídense, pronto sacare el tercero :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa! :3**

**He aquí el Tercer Capitulo :o**

**Mas romance? *-***

**Quien sabe e.e **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

El pelirrojo subia las escaleras con una gran sonrisa; satisfecho por que había logrado convencer a su abuela de que el menor podía quedarse en la casa (Claro no fue muy difícil; la anciana es muy dulce y comprendió enseguida lo que sentía su joven nieto y.. Digamos que a él no se le puede decir que no.). Rápidamente habrio la puerta de su cuarto..

-Oye, Dei, adivi.. - Aquel se interrumpió al encontrarse con tal hermosa escena, el rubio se había dormido abrasando su almohada, destapado, con una camisa del pelirrojo que le quedaba algo grande.. "**Es tan.. Hermoso..**" Se limito a pensar él que lo miraba con ternura, se metió en su cama y lo abrazo por detrás mientras le daba un beso en su cabecita de ángel, se dedico a dormir..

...

-Entonces iremos la próxima semana? - Lo miro inseguro el pelirrojo

-Un.. -Dijo el rubio con pocos ánimos, mientras tomaba otro trozo de torta de chocolate

-Entonces.. Tu eres deidara eh? - Pregunto la anciana mientras miraba aquella escena del nieto y su "compañero" tomando chocolate y comiendo torta, si, también de chocolate. El rubio se levanto de la mesa rápidamente y se presento

-Soy Deidara, gracias por dejar que me quede en su casa. - Dijo el rubio cortesmente, el pelirrojo lo miraba atónito, comenzó a reír, el rubio lo miro resignado y se sonrojo.

-Por favor, no tienes que ser tan educado, después de todo estas en tu casa - Dijo la anciana sonriendo - Soy Chiyo. - El pelirrojo seguía riendo como si no pudiese parar, la anciana le dirigió una mirada reprochandole que se reía demasiado de la actuación del menor, aquel callo.

-Enserio muchas gracias - Dijo el rubio sonrojado mientras sonreía "**Ya veo que tiene este chico que hace que mi nieto lo quiera tanto..**" pensó la anciana y les sonrío a ambos..

-Bueno, me iré a trabajar niños.. - Dijo la anciana y dio media vuelta para irse, el rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron entre ellos sin comprender porque aquella mirada de parte de la anciana, le restaron importancia y siguieron saboreando el gusto del chocolate.

...

-Estas seguro Dei? - Pregunto el mayor por quinta vez mientras encendía el auto mirando preocupado al ojiazul

-Te dije que si! -Exclamo aquel -.. Ademas tengo que enfrentar aquel lugar tarde o temprano.. - Manifestó el rubio mientras miraba el suelo algo desanimado, el ojimiel odiaba verlo así, le levanto el rostro del mentón provocando un sonrojo en el rubio y le beso la frente.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo solo - Dijo aquel mientras le dirigía al menor una mirada suave cargada de afecto, aquel sacudió su cabeza negando lo que proponía el pelirrojo

-No, ya paso mas de una semana, tengo que ir! - Dijo aquel dirigiendo sus enormes ojos azules al mayor, dicho esto salieron en marcha hacia allá.

...

-Llegamos Dei - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba el auto en la entrada del garaje de aquella casa, al rubio le temblaban las piernas, realmente no quería entrar ahí, con solo pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar, bajo del auto y se paro enfrente de la puerta, trago nervioso, su mano temblando se dirigió al picaporte de la puerta, entonces el pelirrojo le tomo aquella mano que temblaba con miedo y lo ayudo a abrir la puerta. - Esta vez no estas solo - Le recordó el mayor mientras se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, el rubio lo miro inmensamente agradecido y lo abrazo.

-Un! - Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa, el pelirrojo se sonrojo, entraron rápidamente. Gracias a dios los policías habían echo el trabajo de llevarse todo lo que tenia sangre, etc..

-Linda casa - Comento con una sonrisa el pelirrojo mientras echaba un vistazo a la humilde morada

-Mira, mira! - Exclamo el rubio mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se echaba a correr hasta el fondo del pasillo - Esta es mi pieza - Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba una puerta que tenia un cartel colgado con su nombre.

-Bueno, toma todo lo que quieras llevar para allá, pero que no sean demasiadas cosas eh - Dijo el pelirrojo recordandole que no era una mudanza

-Un! - Afirmo el menor y se metió rápidamente a su cuarto, busco un bolso y comenzó a guardar su ropa..

El ojimiel empezó a examinar las habitaciones cerciorándose de que no hubiera nada importante que olvidaran, aunque no quedaba mucho, la pieza de los padres del rubio estaba echa pedazos, se notaba que habían estado buscando algo, llego a la cocina tiro todas las cosas que podrían llegar a estar podridas y lo demás lo guardo en una caja para aprovecharlo antes de que se echara a perder, llego al jardín donde había ropa colgada la junto toda, se fijo que podía llegar a ser del menor, encontró una camiseta negra, se dirigió al cuarto de aquel..

-Dei, toma, guar.. - El pelirrojo se detuvo cuando vio que el rubio sollozaba con un cuadro en sus manos, lo miro con tristeza y se acerco a él. "**Llora de una forma tan bonita..**" Pensó el pelirrojo mientras se agachaba detrás de él y lo rodeaba con sus brazos - Son tus padres? - Pregunto aquel con una voz suave para tranquilizar al menor, aquel asintió. - Sabes yo también perdí a los míos.. -Comento el ojimiel con una pequeña sonrisa, rápidamente aquel tubo los ojos celestes del pequeño sobre él -Pero, no hay que llorar por ellos, estarían tristes si lo hicieras - Dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, el nunca había visto de ese angulo la situación, aunque al ver a aquel rubio sollozar por ellos, simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca, en el rostro del rubio se dibujo una bella sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Danna, ademas, ahora tu estas aquí - Dijo el rubio que se dio vuelta y lo abrazo - Pero no como un sustituto de mis padres.. Alguien mas importante - Agrego el rubio mientras se separaba, froto sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente con un mero sonrojo en sus mejillas, el pelirrojo se sonrojo también, no le iba a dar mas vueltas estaba completamente seguro, quisiera o no a él le gustaba el rubio y al rubio le gustaba él, pero aquel rubio era muy pequeño para decírselo, mucho menos iba a tener una relación con él, no pensaba decir anda, o por lo menos no por ahora..

...

Juntaron los bolsos y cajas, abrieron la puerta y dejaron todo en el baúl, mientras hablaban y reían juntos. Cuando el pelirrojo encendió el auto un hombre se levanto del asiento de atrás poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello al menor, ninguno había llegado a a reaccionar.

-Escucha pelirrojo, vas a vaciar tu billetera lentamente y me vas a dejar el auto, si no el rubio va a sufrir un pequeño corte en la garganta entiendes? - Dijo el enmascarado mientras se acercaba a la oreja del menor - Nos trajiste un poco de dinero eh? Sabia que había sido buena idea dejarte vivo un tiempo.. - Le susurro haciendo que a aquel rubio se le comenzara a nublar la vista.

-Muy bien, pero no le hagas nada - Respondió el pelirrojo que miraba con profundo desprecio al enmascarado, le tiro la plata en la maleta que estaba a un lado de el vacía, también arrojo el celular, las llaves de la casa y auto.

-También quiero los papeles del auto - Dijo el hombre acercando el cuchillo aun mas al cuello del rubio, el pelirrojo asintió y se agacho para sacar de abajo del asiento los papeles, quería hacer algo, era el hombre que había matado a los padres, que había torturado a su amado rubio de ojos celestes, quería hacerlo pedacitos, por mas que aquello le costara la vida, quería vengarse de este, las ideas no le venían a la mente, comenzó a revolver debajo de aquel asiento buscando los papeles del auto..

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Nooo! Deiii TT-TT Maldita por que escribiste eso?<strong>

**Inner: Le hacia falta algo mas de drama * Inserte risa malévola***

**Yo: Pero es demasiadoo! Saso, Dei.. TT-TT *sniff* **

**Inner: Tus malditas historias siempre son así, no molestes ¬¬**

**Yo: Saso, Deiii.. TT-TT *sniff* *sniff***

**Inner: Pronto el cuarto! :o**

**Yo: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT-TT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: Ustedes pueden TToTT**

**Inner: Cállate ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

La desesperación empezó a esparcirse por el cuerpo del pelirrojo mientras buscaba los papeles por debajo del asiento, en ese momento algo roso su mano, era lo que el creía? Si, lo era, el revolver de su padre aun estaba abandonado debajo de aquel asiento, y abajo estaban aquellos papeles que buscaba, saco los papeles y se los entrego en la mano a el enmascarado, aquellos ojos como soles se posaron en el menor, el menor entendió por completo la mirada del pelirrojo, entonces cuando el hombre saco la vista de ellos para ojear los papeles, se agacho rápidamente, el pelirrojo tomo la mano con la que el hombre sostenía el cuchillo y con la otra lo apunto con su pistola.

-Mira, vas a salir corriendo de aquí y no regresaras, o alguien va a terminar con un agujero en su cerebro, entiendes? - Dijo el pelirrojo con una inesperada sonrisa malévola que logro asustar al enmascarado; soltó los papeles y el cuchillo dejándolo caer en la pequeña mano del rubio, que soltó un alarido -Maldito idiota! - Le grito el pelirrojo agitando su arma contra aquel hombre, el ojiazul se sostuvo la mano y hizo una saña para que siguiera con el "Plan" -A la cuenta de tres te vas a bajar del auto y vas a correr a la esquina alejándote para nunca volver si? - Agrego el ojimiel mientras lo miraba asqueado, el enmascarado volvió a asentir - Uno, dos y.. Tres. - En el momento en el que de los labios carmesí de aquel salio ese numero, el hombre se bajo del auto en forma nerviosa, y comenzó a correr - Estas bien? - Pregunto el pelirrojo dirigiendo velozmente su mirada hacia el menor, el rubio se había desmallado con el teléfono celular en sus manos, el pelirrojo preocupado se saco rápidamente su camiseta blanca y envolvió la mano de aquel "**Maldito!**" Pensó mientras encendía el auto, y aceleraba a toda velocidad, al pasar sus por la esquina que se había echado a correr aquel hombre, se vio rápidamente como llegaron los patrulleros y detuvieron a aquel hombre, el mayor saco la mano haciéndole una ceña al comisario, tenia al rubio en sus piernas, respiraba en forma agitada..

Al llegar al hospital, bajo con el menor en sus brazos.

-Chiyo, tengo que ver a Chiyo! - Le grito a la recepcionista de aquel hospital, esta lo miro pasmada y dio media vuelta para buscarla, el pelirrojo no pensaba confiarle su amado rubio a nadie mas, al llegar la anciana lo miro desconcertada.

-Que paso? - Pregunto esta mientras traía una camisa

-Un idiota le clavo un cuchillo en su mano, esta perdiendo mucha sangre! - Explico desesperado el pelirrojo, empezaba a nublarse su vista, "**Debí haber matado a aquel hombre cuando tuve la ****oportunidad**" pensó sacado de quicio.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo ami. - Dijo la anciana que se alejo mientras entraba a una sala con la camilla - Espera allí! - Grito señalando unos asientos la peliblanca

"**Maldición, acaso piensa que voy a sentarme aquí a esperar plácidamente?**" Pensó el pelirrojo que se le empezaban a caer las lagrimas, un teléfono comenzó a sonar

-S-Si? - Pregunto el ojimiel al teléfono mientras sonreía al cielo con dolor

-Sasori? Que sucede? - Pregunto el Uchija que había llamado preocupado ya que hacia días que no se contactaban

Al rato el pelirrojo tenia al pelinegro sentado alado suyo, este era muy buen amigo de él..

-No puedo creer que te ayas enamorado. - Acoto aquel mientras le sonreía - Señor no tengo sentimientos - Agrego mientras le sacaba una lagrima de la mejilla de aquel pelirrojo

-Gracias por el apoyo - Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo ironico

-Es que te preocupas demasiado, es solo una cortada en su mano.. - Dijo mientras sonreía aquel

-No lo entiendes, después de todo lo que le paso.. Yo.. Yo me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría que nada le pasara otra vez... -Dijo mientras dirigía sus ojos acaramelados al suelo con tristeza.

-Que curiosa promesa. - Dijo secamente el pelinegro

-Por que lo dices? - Dijo el pelirrojo que fijo sus ojos en aquel

- Porque, si no quieres que nada le pase, nada le pasara - Manifestó aquel y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el pelirrojo lo miro un tiempo, el silencio se apodero de aquella sala de espera, era un ambiente muy tenso.

-Sabes.. - Llego a decir por fin el pelirrojo - Tienes razón - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa. En ese momento Chiyo salio con una mirada seria y fría de aquella puerta que todos esperaban.

-Sasori, yo.. - Se interrumpió la anciana, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro - Esta en la habitación 127

Los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron, un inmenso alivio recorrió su cuerpo

-Puedo verlo? - Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras le dirigía una mirada suplicante a su abuela

-Claro, pero esta dormido. - Dijo sonriendo la anciana, el pelirrojo sin decir nada se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de este, tomo aire y abrió la puerta. Llego a ver el pálido cuerpo de su amado rubio que doma un poco inquieto, parecía tener una pesadilla, el pelirrojo sonrío, se acerco a este y se acostó en la cama con el besandole la cabeza con suma delicadeza, el rubio dejo de moverse y sudar y pareció caer en un hermoso sueño.

...

**El tiempo pasa~**

-Danna, terminaste? - Pregunto el rubio fastidiado

-Ya casi... Ya. - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba aquella obra de arte suya, el menor se acerco.

-Umh, para ser la segunda vez que me dibujas es genial - Dijo el rubio mirando aquel dibujo con ternura

-La segunda? - Pregunto el pelirrojo sin comprender

-Si, la segunda - Afirmo el rubio, mirándolo ahora desentendido

-Yo nunca te dibuje Dei. - Garantizo el ojimiel

-Si lo hiciste, tengo la prueba un.. -Dijo el rubio mientras buscaba algo en el cuaderno de dibujo que era suyo, saco un dibujo que parecía extremadamente viejo - Lo vez? Soy yo no? - Dijo mirándolo inquieto, el pelirrojo quedo pasmado mirando aquel dibujo.

-De-de donde sacaste esto? - Pregunto con sus ojos como platos

-Cuando apenas me habías encontrado en el basurero lo encontré arrumbado debajo de tu escritorio.. Y.. Lo guarde para mi.. - Dijo el rubio sonrojado revolviendo los dedos apenado, el pelirrojo volvió a poner una mirada suave

-Sabes.. Ahora que lo pienso si eres tu.. - Dijo el pelirrojo mirando su dibujo con ternura

-Ahora que lo piensas? - Pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja

-Este dibujo.. Lo dibuje antes de conocerte, dos días antes para ser exactos - Aclaró aun sin sacar sus acaramelados ojos de este

-Como? No entiendo Danna - Dijo refunfuniado el menor

-Mira este dibujo es de tu edad actual, míralo bien, vos lo encontraste cuando tenias doce.. Yo antes de conocerte soñé contigo. - Manifestó el pelirrojo mientras el mismo se sorprendía de sus palabras, el rubio no dijo nada y beso a este mientras se sentaba en su falda

-Valla, definitivamente estábamos destinados el uno al otro - Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, el pelirrojo dibujo otra en sus labios y lo volvió a besar..

-Si..

_**"Tu lloras de una forma tan bonita que, a tu lado, inconscientemente sonreí y te hizo sonreír a ti también.. Lo que me ha echo estar feliz, llorando, contigo."**_

**Fin nwn**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Al final<strong>** termino bien.. I'm so Happy TTwTT**

**Inner : Deberían haber muerto ambos ¬¬**

**Yo: Nooo! Son tan lindos OwO**

**Inner: No me importa, dejen Reviews '¬¬**

**Yo: Porfiis *-***


End file.
